


Treasure

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Silly, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain’s greatest weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this one came from honestly. All I know was that the idea was cute and I couldn’t help myself. Buggy is a loon, but he needs love too. Plus he’s adorkable.

When it came to you Captain Buggy was highly prone to jealousy. His own crew had to watch how they looked at you and people outside his crew were liable to be blown up just for staring a little too long. As far as he was concerned, you were precious treasure and everyone was a potential thief. 

Treasure though can be bewitching. Especially to one so enamored by it as he was. 

Which meant that it could take very little attention from you to have him melting into your hands and giving into your every wish. He wasn’t quite sure if you realized the depths of your power over him, though he couldn’t say that he gave a damn either way. So long as he could keep you, so long as you wanted to stay, he was content… no matter what it ended up costing him. 

He didn't even know what it was you wanted this time around. All he knew was that you had come up to him all of a sudden and practically thrown yourself into his chest. Your question had been muffled and he hadn't had the presence of mind to ask once you'd looked up at him. 

“Buggy~” you whined with a pout that emphasized the fullness of your lips. “ _Please_.” 

He tried to lean back, to escape the sultry pull of your gaze but he couldn’t move. Your eyes were entrancing, your face was so lovely… What went through his mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings that only furthered his downward spiral. 

_Cute. Too cute. Can’t move. Can’t speak. She’s so close… those eyes. **That mouth!** What did she want again? What am I supposed to say? I think my heart’s gonna explode!!_

You leaned up on the tips of your toes, so close suddenly that your lips nearly met. The words you spoke were something he could feel— _he could feel your lips moving!_

“Please, Captain Buggy~?” 

“Y-y-yeah… anything.” Anything at all. You could take his whole damn ship for all he cared right then. Those eyes and _that mouth of yours_ : they were the most dangerous combination of weapons in all the world. He had no idea what you wanted at this point, he wasn’t sure he ever knew, but he couldn’t will an ounce of concern for that fact. Your eyes lit up like a flash of electricity and you threw yourself at him with glee. 

That alone made his bones feel like limp noodles and had you both toppling over onto the deck, but then you did something so much worse for his shattered state of mind. _You kissed him._

If this was your reaction to him agreeing to something, he was more than willing to put the whole damn world at your feet. 

“Ah~ you’re so great Captain Buggy! I love you!” With one more fervent kiss you leapt up, darting off with a gleeful cry of: “He said yes!” 

Though what he’d said yes to or even who you were alerting were things he had no clue about. Nor did he really have the capacity to care. Because what you had left behind in your glorious wake was more babbling mess than coherent captain.

“Captain… Buggy… Great…” He was very out of it, but also immensely thrilled. “She loves… me~ ♥” 

And while the Captain lay there dazed on the deck, Richie came up for a look. The befuddled lion sat there tilting his head this way and that before reaching out a paw. 

_Poke. Poke._

_"She loves me~~!"_ The babbling mess spouted off, startling the lion a little. Buggy fell silent again overwhelmed once more by his daze. Finally the lion just shrugged and filed it away under ‘weird human behavior’. There was certainly plenty of that on this ship.


End file.
